Talk:Peak Human Strength/Supernatural/@comment-25943327-20160723063029/@comment-25893909-20160928135306
Saitama is a Master Level user of Supernatural Condition just like Superman. Most, if not all of his abilities are at Supernatural Level. Invulnerability is a tricky question, as a cat giving pain to Saitama is just an omake and was in no way canon, not to mention the fact that Saitama did not receive any injury or even a small scratch, and the pain lasted for a very short time. Saitama has no weaknesses, the red-and-blue Superman (Silver Age, New Earth and Cosmic Armor included) are all weak to magic, red suns and kryptonite, while All-Star Superman is weak to solar radiation overdose, when he turns into Superman Prime, just like the other Superman Prime, he becomes weak to superhearing overloading, as stated that this weakness would lock both of them out of the Headnet. Bellcross can kill himself if he remains in his form long enough, as his fist was destroyed when he punched Artimui. The Void is essentially a monster living inside Sentry, making it seperate. Strong users of Omnikinesis could easily destroy Sentry's mental resistance with the help of Shield Penetration and wreak havoc with his psyche, as Sentry is not always stable. Saitama is the only one who cannot grow weak in other universes due to his parody nature and how he was written. Other superheroes, however, like Superman, grew weakened in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe alongwith all MK and DC characters in the game due to siphoning of their powers. CA Superman might be a multiverse threat, but he is still limited to manipulating the plot the DC Comics multiverse. Also, the powers of God-complex characters are questionable very much, as DYBAD said. Also, it depends on the writer. In this case, the writers of OPM made Saitama stronger than other fictional characters in existence. Bellcross' power is originally thought to be Existence, but it is later revealed that he is the key to the Golden Tribe's power. And no, Bellcross does not have limitless strength, his limit is equivalent to the force of a supernova. Saitama, on the other hand, has never even scratched the surface of his true strength. Saitama surviving a black hole is not the greatest thing seen. The fact that he took down a planet-busting attack with ease and without even scratching the surface of his true power, is more than enough. Saitama's strength, stamina, speed and reflexes are confirmed to be immeasurable in the official OPM wiki, and immeasurable is a synonym of infinite. Also, don't believe in any other wiki other than the official wiki about the character. Saitama is a parody character, and parody characters never are, never were, and never will be defeated or limited to their own universes unless stated otherwise by the writer. Therefore, as long as both Murata and ONE live and they don't change their minds to making Saitama weak or decide to give Saitama's powers back to him after said event and even make him stronger in the process, no one can defeat Saitama except true Omnipotent characters like The One Above All, The Presence and Zeno-Sama, although Omnipotence may only work in their respective worlds of fiction. But, as long as Saitama is either in DC, Marvel or DB by accident respectively, either of these three could simply wipe him out of existence.